wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ai
Ai is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, she is a Pro, with a skill level of 1100. She usually plays with Anna, but sometimes with Mike. In Baseball, she isn't a Pro, but is good at around 600-700 in skill and has a team of Alex, Daisuke, Haru, Naomi, Ashley, Rachel, Lucía and Ren. Ai '''plays in the Baseball teams of Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley and Julie. She isn't seen in Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, she is a PRO, with 1350 skill points. In Basketball, she is the 1st player in the 800 mark and has a skill of 806+. '''Ai's teammates are Eduardo and Rachel. In Table Tennis, she is a Pro, having 1215 skill points. She is bad at Cycling, coming 76th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Ai is a Standard Mii. Trivia * Ai has the shortest name of any CPU Mii, with only two letters. * Her Japanese name is Jinko Chino. * You can earn her badge for every 500 edits you make on "Mii" articles. However, on My Miis Wiki, you can earn her badge for adding 10 pictures to articles. * She uses purple armor thin on stage 18. She is very defensive and strikes often. * She and Sota could be related because they have the same skin color, same hair color, same head shape, same mouth, same favorite color, and they're both Standard Miis. Gallery AiDACotQR.JPG|Ai's QR Code, as seen in portrait Badge-1-7.png|Ai's Badge 29- Ai's Team.jpg|Ai's Baseball Team AiSwordplay.jpg|Ai as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 2018-01-13 (28).png|Ai in Swordplay Duel 2018-01-14 (4).png|Ai in Swordplay Speed Slice (Miyu is in the background) 2018-01-13 (13).png|Ai about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-01-14 (12).png|Ai and her teammates Eduardo and Rachel in Basketball 2018-02-09 (50).png|Ai in Baseball 2018-03-13 (11).png|Ai doubling up with Mike in Wii Sports Tennis 15319689342501446980609.jpg|Another photo of Ai as a rival in Swordplay Showdown IMG_0438.jpg|Ai playing Basketball at Midnight IMG_0666.JPG|Ai swordfighting at Dusk 2018-08-26 (24).png|Ai doubling up with Anna in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-08-28 (68).png|Ai in Cycling 2018-09-02 (2).png|Ai (left). wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown 2018-09-13 (22).png Barbara, Luca, and Ai participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Luca, Ai, and Barbara participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Ai, and Vincenzo participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png IMG_20181021_204553.jpg Takumi, Rachel, Holly, Eduardo, Siobhán, Ai, Mia, Marisa, and Giovanna featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Victor, Ryan, Sandra, Ai, Andy, Yoko, Eddy, and Patrick featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2- Standard.jpg Siobhan, Takashi, Julie, Cole, Keiko, Tatsuaki, Takumi, Asami, Shinnosuke, Eva, Mike, Eddy, Ai, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ai, Andy, and Takumi participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png 2018-11-03 (6).png Hiroshi, Ai, and Vincenzo participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Ai, and Vincenzo participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Ai, and Vincenzo participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Ai, and Vincenzo participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Ai, and Vincenzo participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Ai, and Vincenzo participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Silke, Marisa, and Ai participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ai, Gabi, Elisa, Asami, and George featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Emily, Ai, Chris, and Chika featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Marco, Jake, Stephanie, Hayley, and Ai featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ai, Steve, and Luca participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Ai, Steve, and Luca participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ai, Steve, and Luca participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ai, Steve, and Luca participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Andy, Hiromasa, Ai, Alex, and James featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Category:Female Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Mii's Who Love Orange Category:Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Bronze badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Pro class beginners Category:2 Letters Category:Swordplay Pros Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Tennis Pros Category:Black haired Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Sunglasses Category:Orange Females Category:Adults Category:Table Tennis Pros